


Cyborg rencontre Team Flash - Français

by Cybernetics123_4DC



Series: mes oeuvres françaises [1]
Category: Cyborg (DCU Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Death Threats, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetics123_4DC/pseuds/Cybernetics123_4DC
Summary: Barry affronte une méta pour découvrir que c'est Victor. Barry en apprend plus sur Victor qu'il n'en avait négocié et Victor découvre quelque chose d'important.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Victor Stone
Series: mes oeuvres françaises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143749





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cyborg meets team Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210958) by [Cybernetics123_4DC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetics123_4DC/pseuds/Cybernetics123_4DC)



> La plupart de cela est concentré sur Barry et non sur Victor. Il a une fin très drôle.

Un adolescent ravi par la cybernétique fait des ravages dans un magasin de technologie au cœur de Central City - tout ce qu'il veut, c'est redevenir humain. Le problème, il a besoin de technologie pour le faire et même s'il est fait de technologie, il ne veut pas que son père l'aide à le faire et ... eh bien ... sa technologie a été `` fabriquée '' par son père alors ... il ne le fera que utiliser sa technologie quand il le faut vraiment. Vous vous demandez peut-être alors pourquoi il ne peut pas le faire. Eh bien, il pense que personne ne lui donnera un emploi à cause de son trouble.

Au siège de l'équipe, la filiale AKA STAR Labs de Central City, Cisco Ramon a reçu une alerte sur son application de suivi méta-humain indiquant qu'une nouvelle méta avait été repérée. "Barry Suit up. Il y a une nouvelle méta à propos de" dit Cisco à Barry qui le regardait maintenant agacé. "Vraiment un gars ne peut pas obtenir un Big Belly Burger sans être interrompu." Cisco le regarda en colère. "Oh bien, je l'aurai en chemin là-bas." Cisco sourit et Barry se précipita juste pour revenir une seconde plus tard. "Où dois-je aller?" Barry leur sourit innocemment. "Le magasin de technologie au milieu de la ville."

"Barry a besoin de se concentrer plus ou un de ces jours, il va se faire tuer." Dit Cisco aux autres.

"Tu as raison, Ramon, il est distrait. Comme s'il s'inquiétait pour quelque chose. Dit Harry.

"Ou quelqu'un." Dit Caitlin et tout le monde la regarda confus. "Il m'en a parlé. Son footballeur préféré est mort il n'y a pas si longtemps. Une explosion de laboratoire dans la succursale de Detroit. Il ne s'est plus concentré depuis."

"Ohh ..." dit Cisco en baissant la tête de tristesse. "Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée."

"Il ne voulait pas que vous sachiez mais j'ai pensé qu'il était juste de dire de donner la situation.

Au magasin de technologie, The Flash mangeait un hamburger tout en se mettant lentement sur la pointe des pieds. La méta se tenait juste devant lui. "Monsieur." Dit Flash en se dirigeant vers lui. "Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, alors pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter de voler ce magasin."

"J'ai juste besoin de quelques trucs alors je serai parti. Si tu ne veux pas faire de mal ou être blessé, alors s'il te plaît, j'insiste sur le fait qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes.

"Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Veuillez arrêter." Flash dit alors qu'il se précipitait vers lui et essayait de lui donner des coups de poing uniquement pour qu'il les écarte. Les coups qu'il lui a infligés n'ont fait que blesser Barry. "De quoi êtes-vous fait? Métal?" Ils s'arrêtèrent et se redressèrent. Il leva son bras droit et en forma un pistolet et le pointa sur lui.

"Je ne devrais pas être comme ça, diable je ne devrais même pas être en vie. Si tu ne veux pas être blessé alors reste en dehors de mon chemin. Je ne veux pas de mal à quiconque ne me fera pas de mal. Puis il a volé à travers le toit de l'immeuble.

"Qui était ce type? Pensa Flash pour lui-même. "Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas attaqué. Mettez votre tête dans le jeu. Mettez Victor Stone derrière vous, il est mort et vous ne pouvez rien y faire."

"Avez-vous attrapé la méta?" Cisco a demandé après que Barry soit revenu dans ses vêtements normaux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses! Je pouvais à peine toucher le gars et même quand je l'ai fait, il n'a pas été blessé. Puis il a pointé une arme sur moi pendant qu'il parlait, puis il a volé à travers le toit. Il a FLEW pour l'amour de Dieu et vous pensez que je l'ai attrapé, êtes-vous hors de votre esprit." Barry s'est précipité vers le pipeline. Où il allait toujours quand il avait besoin d'être seul. Une fois qu'il s'était calmé un peu, il pouvait penser clairement et il était confus sur ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi avait-il reconnu le visage. Ce n’était personne qu’il connaissait, non?

Barry est allé vers tout le monde. Ils se tenaient là, choqués - comme s'ils venaient de voir un fantôme. "Barry, nous savons ce qui ne va pas." Dit Cisco. "Nous sommes désolés d'avoir été méchants avec vous, nous ne savions tout simplement pas. Tu nous pardonnes?"

"J'ai mis Victor Stone derrière moi. Il est mort. Ou du moins je pense qu'il l'est."

"Tu crois qu'il l'est?"

"Eh bien, il est mort peu de temps après que j'ai été mis dans le coma. Mais avec des métas de personnes qui devraient être mortes, je n'en suis plus si sûr."

"Au sujet de la méta." Dit Harry. "A quoi ressemblent-ils?"

"C'est difficile à expliquer, laissez-moi le dessiner." Puis il le tendit à Caitlin, qui l'étudia durement. Elle haleta soudainement quand elle vit vraiment qui Barry avait dessiné.

"Je reconnais ce visage. Je pense que je sais qui c'est." Tous les yeux se sont tournés vers Caitlin et puis ils ont tous crié "Qui diable est-ce alors!" Caitlin eut l'air terrifié par leur réaction.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment mais… mais je pense que c'est Victor Stone."


	2. Chapter 2

«Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment mais… mais je pense que c'est Victor Stone.»

Tout le monde la regarda avec horreur. "Eh bien, ce n'est pas possible. Tout le monde sait que Victor Stone est mort." Dit Harry.

«Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous rencontrions un méta-humain d'une personne présumée morte. Je veux dire que si aucun corps n'a été retrouvé, il est fort possible que ce soit lui.

"Il a raison, vous savez. Mais nous devrions d'abord vérifier le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale." Cisco est allé à l'ordinateur et a numérisé la photo sur l'application. «Eh bien Ramon qui est-ce? Demanda Harry

"C'est juste ... à peu près ... terminé." Cisco s'est levé sous le choc. "Cela ne peut pas être vrai."

"Ce qui ne peut pas être juste." Barry a demandé à se diriger vers l'ordinateur pour voir les résultats par lui-même.

"Il n'y a pas de match pour ce visage. Mort ou vivant. Sur toute la terre ou à tout moment. C'est comme s'ils n'existaient pas." Barry a commencé à s'agiter avec le clavier et Cisco a baissé les yeux. "Que crois tu faire." Il a demandé à Barry.

"Eh bien, vous avez dit qu'il n'y avait pas de match pour le visage."

"Ouais, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

«Et si nous ne sommes pas censés en chercher une pleine, juste une correspondance partielle. Je veux dire que la moitié de son visage n'était pas biologique, c'était cybernétique et je ne pense pas que le système ait encore été mis à jour alors ... oui! Barry regarde soudain l'ordinateur. "J'ai 4 correspondances partielles."

"D'accord, alors maintenant nous avons juste besoin de savoir de quel nom il s'agit. Alors quels sont les 4 noms, Allen?" Demande Harry.

«Jeff Jackson»

"Il est avec le professeur Stein de l'autre côté du globe pour que nous puissions le rayer de la liste."

"Joe et Wally West."

«Et bien, ils étaient tous les deux à la maison avec Iris quand il a frappé. Donc ça doit être le nom de famille. Alors qui est-ce?

«Caitlin avait raison. C'est Victor Stone!

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Ce footballeur ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ... physiquement." Dit Caitlin.

"Eh bien, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir." Dit Barry, déçu. "Nous devrons l'amener ici."

"Je connais le célèbre footballeur, eh bien qui ne le sait pas?" Harry lève la main et Caitlin le fixe avant de lui pincer l'arête du nez. "Tu n'as pas eu à répondre à ça. De toute façon, il déteste STAR Labs à cause de son père."

"Eh bien, nous devrons juste contourner cela." Dit Harry. «Nous aurions dû le faire entrer de toute façon. Ramon, avez-vous de toute façon ou tout autre appareil qui peut nous aider à le faire entrer. Je veux dire que la vitesse d'Allen ne peut pas faire le travail. Nous avons essayé.

"Eh bien, si ce que Barry a dessiné est ce qu'il est vraiment, je suis désolé de le dire, non. Sa peau est en métal - du prométhium si je ne me trompe pas. Il aura également un mécanisme d'auto-défense intégré. Je ne voulais pas. dites-le mais il serait difficile même pour Superman de le faire entrer sans trop lui faire de mal. "

"Eh bien, que pensez-vous qu'il est? Un extraterrestre comme un surhomme?!"

"Non vraiment, c'est difficile à expliquer. Il est certainement à moitié extraterrestre."

"Quoi!"

"C'est un surhumain amélioré cybernétiquement, dont la technologie est extraterrestre."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça. Je veux dire est-ce que c'est même possible?"

"Oui, vous l'avez vu vous-même. Aussi à l'époque où Vic Stone était présumé mort avec sa mère lors d'une explosion au STAR Labs à Detroit. Les parents de Vic étaient à la tête de cette branche et avaient travaillé sur une boîte mère et avaient utilisé une partie de sa technologie permet de créer une combinaison cybernétique pleinement fonctionnelle. Maintenant, si cette méta est vraiment Victor Stone et il ressemble à ça. »dit Cisco en pointant du doigt le dessin. "Alors il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible."

"Donc il est en partie robot, alors ne pouvons-nous pas juste le frapper avec un EMP ou quelque chose?"

"Eh bien, nous ne voulons pas lui faire de mal et un PEM peut le tuer."

"Alors comment allons-nous le faire entrer?"

«J'ai une idée. Caitlin me retrouve dans mon laboratoire. Cisco court alors vers son laboratoire et Caitlin le suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec une sorte de pistolet. Cisco l'a remis à Barry qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. "Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Barry.

"Tu verras." Dit Cisco. "Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de lui tirer dessus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il peut pénétrer son métal. Une fois que vous faites cela, il arrêtera lentement sa cybernétique avec une impulsion neutre puis la fléchette tranquillisante fera le reste. Alors vous pouvez traîne-le dehors vers nous dans la camionnette. Il sera trop lourd pour se porter toi-même. »Barry hocha la tête et partit. Cisco lui a indiqué où il avait suivi Vic.

Flash a dérapé jusqu'à un arrêt devant l'entrepôt abandonné, puis il est entré lentement. Victor était penché sur un établi - il bricolait quelque chose. "Vas-y Flash." Dit Victor. Flash se tenait perplexe devant la porte. «Comment a-t-il su que j'étais là. Il pensait. «Dois-je le faire passer maintenant ou devrais-je attendre. Je devrais attendre, lui demander d'abord - ce serait une bonne chose à faire. Je veux dire qu'il est Victor Stone. »Puis Flash repéra un appareil photo près de la porte, lui faisant face.

"Je veux te demander quelque chose." Dit Barry. "Puis-je?" Victor se retourna et s'approcha de Flash. Flash a dû lever les yeux vers lui en raison de sa taille inhabituelle - le gars mesurait 2 mètres et c'était AVEC sa croissance arrêtée à cause des implants! Son expression faciale se lisait; «Bien sûr, demandez-moi ce que vous voulez. "Tu étais un gars si gentil. Pourquoi es-tu redevenu un criminel?" Victor regarda Flash - il était triste. Victor se gratta l'arrière du front et soupira.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu être un criminel. J'ai juste besoin de certaines choses." Dit Victor en retournant à son établi. "Tu peux y aller maintenant j'ai répondu à ta question." Mais Barry n'est pas parti, il a mis sa main dans sa poche et a cherché l'arme avec la fléchette spécialisée dedans.

"Je ne suis pas venu juste pour te poser cette question." Barry lui a dit.

"Oh je sais, je m'en fiche." Victor a répondu.

"Alors pourquoi m'as-tu dit d'y aller?"

"Parce que ... parce que je veux être laissé seul pour travailler sur mon générateur d'hologrammes."

"Oh, donc vous ne créez rien de mal. Ce n'est pas que les criminels auront tendance à dire à un héros s'ils le sont."

"Non. Je ne le suis pas et si vous ne partez pas, pouvez-vous au moins m'aider à l'installer dans ma cybernétique." Victor dit en se retournant pour faire face à Flash une fois de plus cette fois avec ses bras écartés.

"Pouvez-vous venir avec moi. Cet entrepôt me donne la chair de poule." Dit Barry en regardant Victor.

"Si cet endroit vous donne la chair de poule, alors allez-y sans moi. Dans la camionnette dehors avec vos amis dedans, dehors." Barry se leva simplement, choqué par Victor. «Comment a-t-il connu la camionnette? Barry se dit. "Alors tu vas m'aider ou vas-tu courir, effrayé pour tes copains?" Demanda Victor, se moquant du Flash en utilisant une voix enfantine, puis se mettant à rire.

Je ... je suppose que je vais vous aider. Non pas que j'aie quelque chose de mieux à faire pour le reste de la journée. "

"Bien. Maintenant, posez simplement votre arme par terre à côté de vous."

Barry mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit l'arme. Il l'a montré à Victor. «Vous voulez dire cette arme?

«Oui! Maintenant, posez-le par terre avant que je perde patience et que je vous tue de la manière la plus douloureuse possible.

Flash déglutit puis alla le poser par terre. Juste avant qu'il ne touche la surface, il utilisa sa super vitesse pour tirer sur Victor avec. Il l'a frappé au milieu de sa poitrine et il a volé en arrière, renversant la table et faisant du roly-poly. Allongé sur le sol, il avait un désavantage, mais cela a vite changé quand il a sauté. «Tu pensais vraiment qu'une fléchette tranquillisante allait m'arrêter. Tu ne sais rien. Flash avait l'air effrayé alors qu'il reculait contre le mur. "Ehh ... les gars. Victor est toujours debout et il semble qu'il va me tuer." Dit Flash dans son écouteur. «Attends ça. Cisco a dit à Flash. Flash se retourna pour voir Victor serrer sa poitrine. Il s'est alors plié en deux et est tombé sur son genou.

"Putain, avec quoi tu m'as frappé?!" Victor cria à moitié à Flash.

"Une fléchette tranq spécialement conçue pour vous. Elle envoie une impulsion neutre à travers votre cybernétique, les désactivant en laissant uniquement vos fonctions de survie. Une fois que cela se produit, une fléchette tranq normale est activée, vous rendant complètement inconscient."

"Je pensais que vous étiez des scientifiques et votre brillante idée est de me donner un TIA (un mini coup) !!! Êtes-vous hors de votre esprit!" Victor répondit avant de tomber à plat sur son visage. Flash s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant son visage. Ses lumières normalement vives de sa cybernétique s'assombrissent. Sa paupière se fermait lentement - mais le fixait. «C'est pour votre bien» fut la dernière chose que Victor entendit avant de s'évanouir.

Flash l'a ensuite traîné à l'arrière de la camionnette. "Je l'ai eu les gars." Dit Flash aux autres. Flash a commencé à enlever son masque quand Harry a dit de ne pas le faire parce que les récepteurs visuels de Victor fonctionnaient peut-être encore. "Que savons-nous. Je veux dire que nous l'avons tellement ...?" Demanda Barry.

"Nous l'avons mis dans le pipeline comme tout le monde." Dit Caitlin. "Il est peut-être célèbre ou du moins l'était, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a un traitement spécial."

"Les cellules ne peuvent pas le retenir." Dit soudain Harry en brisant le silence. Tout le monde le regarda confus. "Les cellules sont construites pour neutraliser les pouvoirs et ... eh bien, il n'a pas de méta-pouvoirs ni de pouvoirs d'ailleurs. Vic est juste un gars en costume de robot." Tout le monde était encore confus. "Les cellules sont faites pour contenir des êtres puissants et non des êtres améliorés cybernétiquement." Tout le monde acquiesça - montrant qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'il essayait de dire.

"Alors que faisons-nous. Je veux dire que nous sommes les seules personnes qui sont même légèrement capables de le tenir." Barry leur a dit. Tout le monde a réfléchi un moment avant de parvenir à aucune conclusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Un peu plus tard, ils sont de retour chez STAR Labs. Ils ont décidé de simplement le retenir dans un lit à l'aide de méta-menottes car il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Je veux dire qu'ils devaient s'assurer que sa cybernétique revenait en ligne et qu'il était vivant. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils faisaient était d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Tous se tenaient autour de lui - Flash en costume pour que Victor ne découvre pas que Barry est en fait le Flash. Soudainement, son rythme cardiaque est allé du graphique mais son activité cybernétique était toujours la même que quand il est arrivé - le maintien de la vie seulement.

«Est-il réveillé? Barry a demandé à Caitlin. Caitlin se tourna vers Barry et haussa les épaules - montrant qu'elle ne savait pas et se remit à garder un œil sur les moniteurs. Victor a commencé à trembler et à bouger la tête d'un côté à l'autre avant de laisser échapper un long souffle et d'ouvrir son œil - sa cybernétique prenant vie en même temps. "Où suis-je ?!" Victor a laissé échapper mais il n'a obtenu aucune réponse. "J'ai dit où suis-je?!" Victor cria de nouveau.

"Vous êtes à la succursale STAR Labs Central City." Barry dit assis et au fond du lit de Victor. «Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons pas parlé à ton père mais nous pensons que nous devrions le faire. Je veux dire voler un magasin de technologie alors que tu en es fait. Quelque chose ne va pas et tu ne veux pas aller voir ton père?

"Tu ne sais rien de mon père. Il m'a renié comme son fils. Je sais aussi que c'est toi, Barry Allen qui porte ce costume et j'aimerais que tu l'enlèves." Barry a repris ses vêtements normaux et est revenu au. Victor était en colère et essayait de se libérer pendant que Caitlin et Cisco le retenaient. Harry essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. "Que s'est-il passé! J'étais parti pendant 2 secondes, peut-être 3!" Caitlin avait l'air inquiet pour lui. "Il veut te tuer ou du moins son IA le fait."

Nous pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez nous laisser gérer cela. "

"Laisse-moi lui parler, calme-le." Dit Barry en caressant l'arrière de sa tête. Il se tourna vers le 3 et plissa les sourcils "... Seul."

"Ouais non. Il pourrait vous tuer. "

«J'ai une super vitesse. Il ne peut pas vous tuer. Ce n'est pas assez rapide. Laisse-moi juste lui parler. "

«Il peut tuer Superman s'il le veut. Comment la superspeed vous aiderait-elle? "

«Parce que je suis plus en phase que Superman.»

"Ouais."

«Laisse-moi juste essayer.

"Très bien mais s'il vous tue, c'est de votre faute." Caitlin regarde Victor et le montre du doigt. "Pas ça." Puis ils ont laissé Barry dans la pièce avec Victor. Barry s’appuya sur le bord du lit de Victor et le fixa. Il essayait de se libérer.

«Victor, êtes-vous là? Demanda calmement Barry d'une belle voix apaisante.

"Je vais vous tuer! Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter, peu importe vos efforts. Peu importe ce que vous voulez. Peu importe la vitesse à laquelle vous allez. Vous ne le ferez jamais. Je gagnerai toujours et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas Barry? "

«Nous vous avons arrêté avec une fléchette tranq. Nous pouvons recommencer si et quand vous sortez. "

«Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela?

«Parce qu'il y a plus d'un de nous. Nous sommes une équipe et vous êtes un homme. Vous êtes peut-être l'homme le plus puissant du multivers, mais le pouvoir n'est rien sans une équipe avec qui le partager et vous le savez. "

GRID tourna la tête et se retourna pour lui faire face. «Oui, mais tu ne peux pas me retenir pour toujours. Vous ne vivrez pas éternellement, mais mes amis et moi le vivrons. C’est ce qui vous manque. Je suis GRID, je suis le début d'une nouvelle ère. Je suis un dieu et vous vous prosternerez devant moi. Vous ne me définirez pas et si vous le faites, vous paierez très cher à votre tour. "

«Vous n'êtes pas un dieu. Personne n'est au-dessus des autres. Victor le sait. Même si tu l'étais, où est ton corps? "

"Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi comme ça!"

«Eh bien, je viens de le faire. Vous êtes peut-être GRID comme vous le dites, mais GRID n’est pas une personne, c’est un virus chez mon ami. Un ami que je veux revenir, maintenant! "

«Eh bien, vous n’obtenez pas toujours ce que vous voulez. La vie n'est pas un conte de fées comme il est dit dans les histoires. Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse. Les humains meurent en laissant le Dieu régner dans la prochaine ère. C'est la vie. "

«Oui, mais le Dieu ne veut pas détruire la vie, il veut l’aider à la faire grandir, à évoluer. Ils ne font pas ce que vous faites. Ils ne veulent pas le détruire et recommencer. "

"Personne n'est parfait. Pas même les dieux eux-mêmes. Heck, moi non plus, mais j'ai raison sur une chose. Les humains détruiront le monde et vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter. Pas sans tuer la moitié de la population ou peut-être même un peu plus. Les machines sauveront le monde, pas le détruiront. Vous avez trop peur pour voir la vérité quand elle est juste en face de vous. Tu es pathétique. "

«Je me fiche de ce que vous faites ou dites GRID, mais vous vous trompez sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de sauver le monde. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon ami revienne et laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Quand les humains veulent quelque chose, laissez-moi vous dire ceci - nous n'abandonnerons jamais. Nous pouvons tomber mais nous nous releverons toujours. Victor, si vous m'entendez, je veux que vous vous battiez. »Barry a partiellement supplié les cinq derniers mots avant de mettre sa tête dans ses bras et de pleurer.

Soudain, toutes les lumières sur le corps de Victor ont commencé à clignoter entre le vert (GRID) et le rouge (Victor) puis sont devenues noires. Un peu plus tard et les lumières étaient de nouveau allumées, heureusement, elles étaient rouges, ce qui signifie que Victor avait le contrôle - pas son IA meurtrière.


	5. Chapter 5

Soudain, toutes les lumières sur le corps de Victor ont commencé à clignoter entre le vert (GRID) et le rouge (Victor) puis sont devenues noires. Un peu plus tard et les lumières étaient de nouveau allumées, heureusement, elles étaient rouges, ce qui signifie que Victor avait le contrôle - pas son IA meurtrière.

«Je suis vraiment désolé, Barry. Dit Victor. Barry leva les yeux - des larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage. "Je suis vraiment. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais - te tuer. Non, je ne voudrais jamais faire ça. Je ne suis pas comme les autres criminels que vous avez enfermés dans le pipeline. »Barry s'est soudainement levé choqué.

«Bien sûr que vous le saviez! Vous nous avez piratés, n'est-ce pas », dit Barry avec colère. "Vous devez être heureux que je ne puisse pas vous tromper avec tout ce dont vous êtes fait."

«Oui, je vous ai piraté. Bon type de. »Répondit Victor, trop calmement. «Je suis connecté à tous les ordinateurs du monde, y compris l'ordinateur de la chauve-souris.» Victor sourit. «Après mon réveil, tous les ordinateurs des laboratoires STAR étaient déjà connectés à mon corps. Peu importe si le laboratoire lui-même n'était plus utilisé. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler. Donc, si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un pour que je sache ces faits, blâmez mon père. C'est toute sa programmation. "

«Victor, pourquoi avez-vous volé le magasin de technologie. Je veux dire, tu sembles être un gars vraiment sympa. Vic Stone ne ferait pas ça, alors pourquoi l’as-tu fait? Vous êtes Vic Stone, vous l'avez toujours été et le serez toujours. "

«Vous vous êtes déjà dit la réponse à votre propre question. Vous cherchez le footballeur et je ne suis pas le footballeur… plus maintenant. Je n'ai jamais voulu être comme ça, mais qu'allais-je faire d'autre? Personne d'autre n'allait m'embaucher. Et je ne voulais pas l’aide de mon père. Pas après ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a mis dans ce pétrin et ce ne sera pas lui qui me fera sortir. Il m'utilise. Il a toute sa vie. "

«Tout ce qui ne va pas avec vous. Nous pouvons t'aider. Ensemble, nous pouvons vous rendre meilleur. "

«Oh, tu aimerais juste que ce soit aussi simple que ça, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Je n’ai pas besoin d’être réparé, pas dans le sens dont vous parlez. "

"Je suis confus. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire. Peut-être que nous pouvons vous aider et vous ne le savez pas encore."

«Je… je n’étais pas censé être comme ça. Ma mère et moi nous… Nous avons eu un accident dans le laboratoire de mon père. Ma mère est morte et j'aurais dû le faire, mais mon père était trop têtu pour me laisser partir. Il m'a donné toute cette merde et m'a transformé en rat de laboratoire. Mon putain de salaud de père a fait de moi un rat de laboratoire quand je suis une personne. Pour aggraver les choses, je suis devenu son putain de rat de laboratoire. "

«Veuillez surveiller votre langage, Victor. Il n'est pas nécessaire de me parler comme ça. Je n’ai rien fait de mal pour vous blesser. Je suis sûr que votre père voulait bien dire ce qu'il a fait. "

«D'abord, vous m'avez assommé avec une fléchette tranq qui m'a presque tué. Et deuxièmement, vous ne savez rien de mon père. S'il était allé à mon jeu, aucun de ces dégâts ne se serait produit. Vous ne savez pas à quoi ça ressemble. Ce que j'ai vécu. Vous ne le ferez jamais.

«Ne me dis plus jamais ça. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous avez vécu. Je l'ai vécu moi-même. Mon père a assassiné ma mère. Mon par… Joe n’était pas toujours là pour moi. Pensé à moi comme une mauviette, donc il était surprotecteur de moi. Plus tard, j'ai trouvé un emploi en tant que CSI. Je ne peux pas vous identifier là-bas mais… »

"Oui c'est vrai. Vous avez le travail que vous vouliez. Vous devez être un CSI. Mais tu paries que je refuse d'avoir ce que je veux et que tu as raison. Mon père ne voulait pas que je sois footballeur. "

«Eh bien, comme je le disais, j'ai trouvé un emploi. Un bon. Je ne sais pas combien de temps plus tard, mais une explosion à STAR Labs s'est produite, causée par le chef de celui-ci. Je suis entré dans le coma et je n'allais pas y arriver, mais ce même scientifique m'a sauvé la vie. Au début, je ne voulais pas accepter leur aide, alors je suis partie. Mais mes pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester et j'ai dû y retourner pour obtenir leur aide et bien… vous connaissez la suite. "

«Je… je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas mais tu enlèves ton costume à la fin de la journée et tu sors comme si tu étais un civil normal. Personne ne vous donne un second regard. Je ne peux pas! Je n'ai pas de costume à enlever. Je ne porte même plus de vêtements. En fait en ce moment ... non pas que je veuille l'admettre mais je suis nu. NU! Je ne peux pas sortir en public. Pas sans que les gens se demandent ce que je fais. Je n'ai personne qui se soucie de moi. Personne ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi. Ma copine a rompu avec moi une fois qu'elle a vu ce que j'étais devenu. Juste après qu’elle ait dit: «Quoi qu’il arrive, je vous aimerai toujours pour qui vous êtes, pas pour ce à quoi vous ressemblez». Elle avait peur de moi. Elle a appelé la police dès que j'ai frappé à sa porte alors je me suis enfui. Je suppose que vous allez m'emmener dans votre prison maintenant.

Je veux dire tout ce que je veux, c'est redevenir humain. Ou du moins avoir l'air humain à nouveau. Ressemble à nouveau trop d'humain pour demander. »Il a claqué sur son lit si fort qu'il a brisé les attaches qui l'empêchaient de s'échapper. Il marcha ensuite et ramassa Barry par la peau de son col et le plaça contre le mur.

«C'est ça!» Victor a crié à Barry avant de tomber à genoux, les mains sur ses genoux, les larmes coulant de son dernier œil humain restant. Barry se pencha, releva le menton et le regarda dans les yeux.

«Hé, ça va. Nous sommes là pour vous. »Dit doucement Barry.

"Les causes c'est votre travail!" Dit Victor en détournant la tête de lui.

«Victor, ce n'est pas ce genre de travail. Je n’ai pas à faire ce que je fais. Je peux faire ce que je veux avec ma vie et mes pouvoirs mais j'ai choisi de le faire. Pour les aider à moins stresser. Je peux aussi vous faciliter la vie. Je peux même te donner un travail. Vous devez juste être prêt à me laisser vous aider. »Victor le regarda et se mit à pleurer dans la poitrine de Barry alors qu’il le remettait lentement sur ses pieds. Il lui tapota son dos dur, brillant et métallique et ne parut pas affecté par cela. Le réconforter, lui dire qu'il ira bien. Après un long moment, il sortit Victor de l'étreinte et mit ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

«Maintenant, assieds-toi sur ton lit et j'irai chercher les autres, d'accord.

"Ouais." Victor répondit en s'essuyant le visage. Il s'est ensuite assis sur le lit et a regardé par la fenêtre pendant que Barry récupérait le reste de Team Flash.


	6. Chapter 6

La Team Flash se tenait dans la salle secrète, attendant Barry. Dès que Barry a franchi la porte, l'humeur de l'équipe s'est remontée le moral.

«Comment s'est déroulée la discussion?» Dit Cisco en essayant de cacher son rire. «Je veux dire que tu es toujours en vie, donc tu as dû le calmer, non?

«Ouais… eh bien j'ai fait plus que ça. J'ai ouvert une place dans son cœur qui n'a jamais été ouverte. Je lui ai laissé ressentir une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Que personne ne lui a montré. "

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

«Sa confiance.» Dit Barry, se retournant en regardant la pièce, une personne à la fois. "Le même que j'ai ... le même que j'ai reçu et que j'ai de vous tous."

«Bravo de le calmer et de gagner sa confiance. Allons le voir. »Dit Harry.

Plus tard

Après que Barry et les autres soient revenus, Victor regarde soudainement autour de lui - joyeusement mais dès qu'il voit Harry, il se met à nouveau en colère. Son bras gauche s'était transformé en canon.

"Deux choses. Premièrement, pourquoi est-il hors de son restai… oh. »Dit Harry mais s'arrête quand il voit les menottes gisant sur le sol - elles sont complètement détruites et en quelque sorte - brûlées. «Deuxièmement, je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous l'aviez calmé.

"J'avais." Dit Barry en se tournant vers Harry. Puis Barry passa une main sur l’épaule de Victor. «Hé, Vic.» Dit-il doucement. "Ça va. Nous n'allons pas vous blesser. Alors recule et range ton arme. »Victor le regarda et sourit et transforma sa main en main.

«Désolé, c'est juste que ma cybernétique considérait Harrison comme une menace. Pour être honnête, moi aussi, mais maintenant je réalise que ce n’est pas la même chose - celle que je connais. Il vient de la terre 2 plutôt que de la terre 1 - notre terre. "

"Oui c'est vrai. Nous l'appelons aussi Harry, vous pouvez aussi l'appeler ainsi. Ce sont des Cis… »

«Cisco Ramon, Harrison / Harry Wells et Caitlin Snow…» Barry hocha la tête et Victor passa sa taille et regarda chaque membre à son tour. «Je suis vraiment désolé de la façon dont je vous ai traités.» Victor leur a dit. «Je suppose… J'imagine que j'avais peur alors ma cybernétique s'est mise en état d'alerte. GRID - de l'autre côté de moi - s'il pense que son hôte - moi - est en danger, alors il prendra le contrôle de la cybernétique et attaquera la menace. Mon corps n’a pas encore maîtrisé les émotions humaines. Ne pensez pas que ça le sera jamais, vraiment. Merci, Barry. "

"Pour quoi?" Tout le monde sauf Barry a demandé à Victor.

«Pour avoir montré… ne pas me dire que… que je suis toujours une personne même si j'ai l'air différent.»

"Pourquoi avez-vous volé dans le magasin? Je veux dire que vous dites que vous avez réalisé que vous êtes la personne que vous avez toujours été. "Demanda Harry. "

«Oui, j'ai réalisé cela après que Barry m'a parlé, ici. Voyez, je pensais qu’après l’accident, je n’étais plus et ne serais plus jamais Victor Stone. Parce que je n’avais pas l’air humain, que je ne l’étais pas. J'allais construire un générateur d'hologrammes. Pour au moins avoir l'air humain.

«Nous pouvons faire mieux.» Ils ont tous dit.

«Tu peux me rendre à nouveau humain.»

"Non." Dit Caitlin en posant sa main sur son épaule. "Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas être à nouveau complètement humain, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas améliorer votre vie."

"Comment? Est-ce que c'est possible? "

"Oui, ça l'est. Harry, veuillez expliquer. "

«Nous avons réfléchi un peu. Ils se demandaient si vous souhaitiez rejoindre Team Flash. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je veux dire, votre bilan n'est nulle part parfait. "

«Nommez une personne dont le dossier est. Personne n’est parfait mais je comprends si vous ne me voulez pas. "

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Oui tu as raison. Personne n’est mais… mais vous avez le dossier d’un prisonnier. "

«Je comprends que tu ne veux pas de moi. Je vais juste y aller. Je suis de toute façon un gaspillage d’espace et de technologie. »Victor se tourna pour partir mais sentit une main sur son épaule.

«Harry ne veut pas agir comme ça.» Dit Cisco. «Il a juste un peu peur. Comme vous l'étiez lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici - juste sans l'IA meurtrière. Sans vouloir vous offenser. "

«Aucun pris. Vous n’avez pas menti quand vous avez dit que je pouvais tuer Superman. "

"Ehh ... nous plaisantions."

«À propos du truc de Superman?»

"Oui. Mais cela n’a pas d’importance. »Cisco le regarde et lui tient la main. «Tu veux rejoindre l'équipe, Cyborg?»

«Cyborg?

«Cisco est doué pour trouver des noms et vous êtes un cyborg, donc Cyborg fonctionne parfaitement bien.»

«Eh bien dans ce cas. Cyborg se présentant au travail. »Dit Victor et tout le monde se met à rire. "Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle." Victor leur demande à tous. "

«Vous n’avez pas besoin de dire« se présenter au travail ». "

"Oh pardon."

«Vous n’avez pas à vous excuser, Stone et bienvenue dans l’équipe.» Dit Harry. «Cisco, vous savez quoi faire.» Victor eut soudainement l'air effrayé et inquiet à la fois.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, Victor. Améliorez simplement votre combinaison. "

«Ehh… tu sais comment faire?»

"Bien sûr. Vous n'êtes pas le seul hacker incroyable dans la salle." Dit Cisco, souriant et marchant dans le couloir jusqu'à son laboratoire.

«Vous ne l'avez pas fait, n'est-ce pas? Victor lui cria dessus. «Cisco, réponds-moi, salaud!» Sans réponse, Victor courut après Cisco et laissa le reste dans la pièce.

«Pensez-vous que Cisco ira bien?» Demanda Caitlin.

«Oh Ramon ira bien. Vous devriez vous inquiéter de ce qu'il fera à Stone. »Dit Harry. Barry a juste secoué la tête et est parti, inaperçu par le couple qui se disputait.

«Victor est un surhumain amélioré cybernétiquement. Cisco n'a aucun pouvoir que je connaisse. Dites-moi pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter pour Victor plutôt que pour Cisco qui n'a aucun moyen de défense. "

«Il a des pouvoirs.»

«Oh oui, il le fait. Mais toujours contre Victor, il est foutu. "

«Ramon peut pirater Stone. Stone est peut-être à moitié extraterrestre avec des pouvoirs au-delà de la compréhension de quiconque, mais Ramon garde un PEM dans sa ceinture pour une raison quelconque. "

«Oh pour qu'il puisse l'EMP. Il devrait d'abord l'approcher. Victor lui tirera dessus avant même d'en avoir l'occasion. "

«Ramon est capable d'ouvrir des portails.»

«Il en va de même pour Victor.

"Il est?"

«Ouais, vous pensez que je n’exécuterais pas une analyse de puissance ainsi qu’une analyse de diagnostic. Tu es fou. "

«Invasion de la vie privée beaucoup.»

«Vous avez misé sur votre propre fille et j'envahis la vie privée. Juste dire. "

«Je le faisais pour sa propre sécurité.»

«Je le faisais pour notre sécurité à tous. Vous savez ce que je vais vérifier sur eux. "

«Tu veux un hamburger?»

"Quoi?"

"Ça ne fait rien. Oublie ça. «Soudain, ils ont entendu des cris et des coups de feu provenant du laboratoire de Cisco. Harry se tourna vers Caitlin effrayé.

"Vous savez quoi. J'aurai ce hamburger. "

LA FIN


End file.
